1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an electronic device for detecting an angular velocity, there has been known the electronic device described in JP-A-2012-79751 (Document 1). The electronic device described in Document 1 has a semiconductor substrate, a stress relaxation layer disposed on the active surface side of the semiconductor substrate, a wiring disposed on the stress relaxation layer, and a vibration element disposed on the stress relaxation layer so as to electrically be connected to the wiring. By disposing the vibration element on the semiconductor substrate via the stress relaxation layer in such a manner as described above, height reduction of the electronic device can be achieved.
However, in such an electronic device, an electrostatic capacitance occurs between an electrode provided to the vibration element and wiring lines on the stress relaxation layer or between wiring lines on the semiconductor substrate and the wiring lines on the stress relaxation layer, and the noise due to the electrostatic capacitance is generated. Therefore, in the electronic device described in Document 1, there is a problem that the detection accuracy of the angular velocity is degraded.